narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Man Who Became God
Synopsis When Ryūsui refuses to give up knowledge of the Akatsuki, Jiraiya leaves him trapped inside the stomach of a toad while he decides to deal with Pain himself. However, fearing the worst possible outcome, he regurgitates Gerotora, a scroll toad. In the event that he dies, he tells Gerotora to reside with Naruto, which Gerotora refuses to do, since he holds the "key" to the Eight Trigrams Seal on Naruto's stomach, and claims that the idea of having a key next a lock is ludicrous. Jiraiya claims that Naruto would need the key someday, while Gerotora reminds Jiraiya that the last time Jiraiya had convinced him to loosen Naruto's seal, Naruto had entered into his four-tailed form and succumbed to the Nine-Tails' influence, nearly killing Jiraiya. Jiraiya retorts that Naruto's father Minato, the Fourth Hokage himself, had sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto for a reason and entrusted him with the key, in the belief that Naruto would one day be able to control that power. He adds that he believes that the Nine-Tails' attack that happened fifteen years prior was no accident, and that he believes it was manually summoned, like Madara Uchiha once did in the elder days. Jiraiya proceeds to exit the belly of the frog while masquerading as Ryūsui, unaware that he is being observed by Konan. Konan reports to Pain that the intruder is none other than their old sensei Jiraiya, and Pain tells her that they must kill him regardless, and asks Konan to deal with him until he is able to catch up. Ryūsui is attacked by Konan's Dance of the Shikigami, while Jiraiya reveals himself to be embedded in Ryūsui's shadow. As the real Ryūsui runs away, Jiraiya asks Konan how she became mixed up with the Akatsuki when he had last heard that the three Ame Orphans had died, and asks about the whereabouts of Nagato and Yahiko. After realising that Konan is Ame's "angel" and Pain is their "god", he deduces that either Nagato or Yahiko is Pain; Konan tells Jiraiya that she will kill him as she has devoted herself to her god Pain and his ideology. As Konan attacks him with her shikigami once more, Jiraiya counters with his Fire Release: Flame Bullet while adding his Toad Oil Bullet right after, coating Konan with oil and rendering her immobile. Pain himself arrives at that moment, and upon seeing the Rinnegan in his eyes, Jiraiya realises that Pain is in fact Nagato. Summoning his Giant Crustacean, Pain uses its Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave to remove the oil coating Konan, freeing her. Jiraiya binds the beast with his hair along with Pain himself; he demands to know what happened to Yahiko and what Pain's plans are. Pain tells Jiraiya that Yahiko had died, and reveals that his plans are to use the tailed beasts to inflict pain across the world in order to prevent future wars, to force the world to grow up and mature in the way he, Konan and Yahiko did. Escaping from his binds by using his Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon, Pain prepares to kill Jiraiya, as he claims Jiraiya is a mere man while he is a god. Jiraiya counters that he is more than human, as he is the Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku, and proceeds to summon Gamaken, a giant toad. Credits es:El hombre que se convirtió en Dios